1. Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program to cause a computer to execute a process for the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may have a liquid discharge head (droplet discharge head) serving as a recording head to discharge droplets and a main tank (e.g., ink cartridge) to store liquid supplied to the liquid discharge head. Such an image forming apparatus may permit post-end printing using residual liquid in the head tank after it is determined that the main tank is in an end state.
However, for example, in a configuration in which post-end printing in an end state of an ink cartridge is allowable by a user's operation, post-end printing may be started even when the amount of ink remaining in a head tank of a recording head is not sufficient.